Addiction to Destruction
by speedingdemonreader
Summary: Katniss is a drunk. Gale hooked on Morphling. Will they come together and love and rise up into a healthy relationship or sink lower into addiction and never deal with their demons.
1. Chapter 1

Gale POV

I loaded the needle. Morphling was the only drug still being made in large quantities. I can't believe this. My best friend hates me. My country needs me. More death traps to be made to kill. But I can't do it anymore. As soon as Katniss was sent home I holed up in the apartment given to me in District Two. My weekly pay check was plenty to keep my habit alive. I found a vein that hasn't collapsed and inserted the needle.

It's the only thing that numbed me from the thoughts of killing Prim. My best friend's sister, my love's sister. I pushed the plunger down. The numbness washed through me and settled in my brain. God I love her. But now she is probably back in 12 with that fucking prick, Peeta.

I can't stand him. He is so good. It's almost criminal. My brain spun with my thoughts and the drug. What if she has made love with him. I was supposed to be her first. I was supposed to marry her. We would live a decent life in the Seam both of us hunting. We were supposed to be raising healthy beautiful kids.

"GALE!" Jared yelled through the door. "I will break down the door, If have to."  
Jared, my only friend left.

I stumbled to the door and lazily opened it. "Hey, Jared." He strolled through the door calmly. "Come with my pay check?"

"No, I haven't, I have come to tell you that you are being kicked out for good. I here to take you home."

"Home? This is my home now." I whispered.

Jared frowned. "Well I'm taking you back to 12 because no one else wants to deal with you."

"I can't go back there!" Katniss was there and I couldn't face her. Not now not ever.

"Gale, I got a couple of letters from 12 here for." I practically ripped them out of his hands. She sent me letter?

I tore open the first one. It was from Greasy Sae. Probably had Haymitch write for her.

_Dear Gale,_

_Get your little ass home. Katniss is slowly crawling into a bottle and I think you are the only one that could help. She needs you! Please I beg you for her. We all know you love her still._

_ From Greasy Sae_

The second one was from Haymitch.

_Gale,_

_Listen I don't really know you, but I know you love Katniss. I don't want her to end up like me but that's the way she is headed. So I'm only going to say this once. You help her or I will personally stick my boot up your ass so far that you will be spitting shoe laces for a week. _

_-Haymitch_

_Dear Gale,_

_I know you don't like me. But I will always respect you because Katniss loves you. But my intention is to ask Katniss to marry me. So I was just giving you a heads up because I think it wouldn't be fair for to come home and find everything has changed. She will always love you but I hope in time she will come to love me._

_ Sincerely, Peeta Mellark_

"Fuck…" I mumbled.

"Bad news from home, Gale?"

"Yeah. You are really going to take me to 12?"

"If that's what you want, Gale."

"It's what I want. Now take me home." No way was I letting that damn Mellark kid take her away from me. Greasy Sae says she needs me , Hell even Haymitch says she needs me. Here is my chance.

**Tell me what you like. what you hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is strictly an angst fanfic. Both of the main characters have an addiction. Just a warning for the fainthearted.**

Katniss POV

How can I go on? My whole reason for living through this entire mess is gone. … I can't even think her name, my baby sister. This is the end of me. After I shot President Coin , for her horrible idea of another Hunger Game and was brought to trial for murder and found Not guilty. I was sent home. The love of my life is off developing military weapons like the one that killed my sister. My fake lover crippled and living next to me has expressed thoughts of getting close again.

But I can not get close to anyone. I have a friend. Liquor is my friend. It loves me and I love it. Greasy Sae frowns at me every day I drag myself out of bed still buzzing and crack open a new bottle and sit in the front window and drink and drink and drink.

Anyway today is a special day. I hear back from my mother today. Will she come home? Will she come and take care of me like I long her to do?

I pulled myself out of bed. A headache starts in the back of my head from lack of alcohol. Instead of grabbing another bottle of White Liquor I op for a shower. In the shower I think of my mother's voice and what exactly she will say. "Katniss would you like me to come home?" "Of course, Mom if you think you want too." Yes that is exactly what I will say.

I jump out of the shower and head downstairs when the phone rings. I dash for the phone but Greasy Sae beat me to it.

She murmurs yes and no a couple of times then she says. "I understand. No worries I'll keep an eye on her."

My heart fell. Greasy Sae turned and looked at me, despair written across her face. "Katniss?" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I knew you wanted her to come home." My face tightened and anger came surging out of my chest. "Fuck her!" I yelled at her. "Get me some fucking alcohol."

"OK. OK." She said scooting out of the kitchen door. As the door clicked close, I heard door knob turn on the front door. I grabbed a knife out of the block and threw with all my might at the door.

"Jesus!" Peeta yelled. "What the hell are you trying to do kill me?"

"What if I am!" I screamed back.

"Well I kinda had important question for you." He said calmly.

"Get on with it then." I said and grabbed a bottle of White Liquor out of the pantry.

"Well none of us who have come back from thirteen think you have been handling Prim's death well." He started.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME?" I roared.

He shuddered and seemed to make a decision. He got down on one knee with some struggle because of his leg.

"Katniss, I want to make you better. I am pledging myself to bring you back to health and make you happy in life. Will be my wife?"

I snorted. "Are you serious?" It wasn't a question. He nodded yes with some hurt in his eyes. I laughed out loud. I doubled over with cynical laughter. "The act is over Peeta. I don't have to pretend to love you anymore actually I don't even have to care about you any more so take your sorry ass out of my house.

He stood there stunned. Tears started to pool in his eyes. He closed his eyes and tears trickled down his face as he stood. "I always love you, Katniss." He whispered and walked through the door.

"Yeah! Well I always hate you!" I said and slammed the door in his face. I ran, stumbling up the stairs and collapsed on the bed and drowned myself in liquor until the world spun and spun.

"Catnip" A man voice whispered in my ear. Gale. It was Gale. No I was pretty sure I was hallucinated. Gale was in District Two making weapons. "Catnip." He whispered again. I could almost feel his strong arms around me. His face was suddenly inches from mine. Just as we were about to kiss that face transformed into President Snow's. I screamed. The smell of roses filled the air. Blood gushed from Snow's mouth and nose. I screamed and thrashed. Pulled myself out of the drunken stupor I was in.

Then I was back in my room. Knife held tight in my hand. I shrank back against the headboard. Scared of my night mares. Then my vision focused and the room stopped spinning. A dark shadow fell over the floor.

I screamed.

" Catnip?"

"Gale?" I slurred. There he was.


End file.
